Tout sauf une histoire de canapés
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Drago revient à la maison avec une nouvelle inattendue pour Ron. SLASH Ron/Drago. TRADUCTION de la fic de shiv5468.


_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Personnages/Pairings :** Ron/Drago, et pas la moindre trace de Severus. Puisque je vous le dis.**  
Titre original : **Sofa so good.**  
Auteur :** shiv5468

**Traduction : **benebu, janvier 2009.

La version originale de cette fic est disponible à l'adresse suivante : http : // community . livejournal . com / hp_smutfree / 16088 . html

**

* * *

Tout sauf une histoire de canapés.**

Ron s'assit sur le canapé couleur crème, ses longues jambes calées sur la table de salon devant lui, et fit semblant de lire un magazine.

Sa mère ne pensait pas que crème soit une couleur convenable pour un canapé, mais Drago avait insisté. Drago trouvait que ça mettait en valeur le teint de Ron, et son autre suggestion – vert – était clairement inacceptable pour un Gryffondor. Ron se faisait assez charrier par ses potes pour sa liaison avec le Serpentard de tous les Serpentards, sans qu'ils en rajoutent une couche à cause du vert de la déco.

C'était déjà bien assez qu'il doive penser à la couleur de sa déco – pas qu'il le fasse, réellement, mais Drago lui avait montré des tissus pour les rideaux, et des échantillons de moquette, et quelque part, il s'était retrouvé à Etre Consulté et à Avoir des Opinions sans en avoir eu l'intention.

Drago était très doué pour ce genre de choses : faire ses coups en douce sans que vous le remarquiez. Vivre avec lui c'était comme traverser la Baie de Morecambe à pied : vous pensiez savoir où étaient tous les points de repère, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour vous vous retrouviez aspiré par le sol à battre des bras en espérant que quelqu'un vienne à votre secours avant que vous ne soyez dans les sables mouvants jusqu'au cou.

Ron n'avait pas du tout voulu de ce canapé. Ce n'était pas à la couleur crème qu'il trouvait à redire, quoique sa mère ait dit beaucoup de choses qui semblaient très sensées au sujet de sortilèges de protection et de comment tout garder propre, mais à tous les morceaux qui dépassaient. De son point de vue, un canapé devrait être bien rembourré et moelleux et il devrait être agréable de s'y asseoir, et ce canapé ne ressemblait à rien tant qu'à un jeu de mikado. Il suffirait de tirer sur l'un des trucs métalliques, et tout le chose tomberait en morceaux.

Mais sa mère avait désapprouvé, et elle était allée jusqu'à claquer de la langue, ce qui avait voulu dire qu'il fallait qu'il prenne le parti de Drago, ou alors tous les deux ils prendraient ça comme un signe qu'il se lassait de Malefoy et rien ne pouvait être plus éloigné de la réalité.

Le canapé n'était pas seulement un endroit où s'asseoir ; c'était une pomme de discorde et un symbole de son affection pour Drago dans le même objet.

Il tourna une page du magazine, et essaya de se concentrer sur l'article.

Drago était en retard.

Ce qui n'était pas réellement une raison pour s'inquiéter, même si vous saviez qu'il dînait avec Lucius, et que Lucius n'approuvait pas leur relation, parce que Lucius ne ferait jamais quoi que ce soit de drastique ou de permanent dans un lieu public – c'était ce que disait Drago, et Ron le croyait – alors il était tout simplement probable que le dîner se soit prolongé plus longtemps que prévu.

Peut-être que le porto avait été de particulièrement bonne qualité, ou que Lucius avait effectivement trouvé quelque chose d'agréable à dire à son fils.

Ou peut-être que Drago s'était fait renverser par le Magicobus, parce que c'était beaucoup plus probable que Lucius ayant un mot gentil pour quiconque. Pas qu'il ait l'intention de dire ça à Drago, parce que c'était clairement un sujet marqué : Sables Mouvants – Ne Pas Avancer.

Il tourna encore trois pages, sans lire un mot de ce qui était écrit dessus, puis laissa tomber le magazine. Ce n'était pas comme _Vogue _l'intéressait, de toute façon.

Quelque part, ses magazines de Quidditch finissaient toujours par se retrouver dans la salle de bains, pour que Drago puisse les lire dans son bain, et aller en chercher un représentait trop d'efforts. Même un _Accio_, c'était trop d'efforts, et aurait soutiré une précieuse énergie à celle qu'il réservait à se faire du souci pour Drago.

Les flammes s'animèrent, et il reprit de nouveau le magazine, et adopta une posture indifférente.

« Oh, tu es là… » commença-t-il, essayant de sembler désinvolte, et puis il vit le visage de Drago. On aurait dit que quelqu'un était mort. « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as une tête affreuse. »

Drago ne répondit rien pendant un bon moment, se contentant de regarder vaguement devant lui, comme quelqu'un qui avait vu le Vif d'Or attrapé par un autre juste sous son nez, et n'arrivait pas tout à fait à l'accepter. « Je viens de dîner avec Lucius, » dit-il finalement.

« Je sais, » répondit Ron.

« Il a amené quelqu'un avec lui. » Drago avança d'un pas incertain, et s'effondra sur le canapé à côté de Ron. « Quelqu'un d'inattendu. »

« Eh bien, à moins qu'il n'ait ramené Voldemort, je ne vois pas ce qui a pu te mettre dans un tel état. Même si c'est Voldemort, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire. J'ai une paire de potes qui sont très doués pour se débarrasser des Seigneurs des Ténèbres, et on fera juste un saut là-bas pour arranger les choses. » Il tapota la main de Drago.

« C'était l'un de tes 'potes', » dit Drago, la voix toujours choquée.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? »

« Pas Harry. L'autre. »

« Hermione ? Oh, tout va bien alors. Pendant un moment, je me suis inquiété. »

Drago le fixa d'un regard noir. « Tu penses que mon père dînant avec ton ex, quelque part, c'est pas un problème ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a lancé un sortilège de Confusion ? »

Ron se trémoussa, mal à l'aise. Il allait devoir faire un aveu, et ce n'était jamais marrant. Drago avait une capacité à garder rancune qui ferait passer Hermione pour une petite joueuse, et il lui avait fallu des mois pour revenir dans ses bonnes grâces après avoir été surpris à peloter Drago à sa fête d'anniversaire. Il y avait, il devait l'admettre, des façons plus délicates de rompre avec quelqu'un, alors il ne lui avait pas fait grief qu'elle lui ait lancé une volée de mauvais sorts. La plupart des dégâts avaient guéri assez rapidement. Il savait que Drago lui en voulait – ce qui était idiot, vraiment, parce que ce n'était rien moins que ce qu'il aurait fait dans la même situation.

« Eh bien, elle a mentionné qu'elle allait déjeuner avec lui il y a une paire de mois, alors ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, » dit-il, essayant de le faire sonner comme si c'était une chose sans importance qui lui était sortie de l'esprit plutôt qu'un sacrément gros secret.

« Tu savais que Lucius sortait avec Granger ? » dit Drago, l'indignation lui faisant hausser la voix. « Tu savais, et tu n'as pas pensé à me le dire ? »

« Ils ne sortent pas ensemble, » rit Ron. « Apparemment, il… euh… il voulait avoir l'esprit tranquille à propos… tu sais… à notre sujet. » Ron se félicita d'être parvenu au terme de sa phrase sans avoir laissé échapper que Lucius avait essayé de recruter Hermione pour séparer Drago et Ron, et s'était fait envoyer sur les roses. Hermione n'avait peut-être pas été exactement contente de s'être fait larguer pour un autre homme, mais elle n'allait pas non plus faire de coup en douce dans le dos d'un ami.

Ron se félicitait de s'en être si bien tiré, quand Drago lâcha la bombe. « Bien sûr qu'ils sortent ensemble ; ils sont fiancés. »

Ron eut un grand sourire. « C'est pas drôle, Drago. Arrête ton char. »

Son sourire s'estompa, se transformant en une grimace nerveuse quand il réalisa que Drago ne plaisantait pas. « Merde. Comment… pourquoi… je ne… oh putain. »

« Ça a été ma réaction, quoique pour être juste, j'espère l'avoir exprimé avec moins de balbutiements et plus de vigueur. Je ne l'ai pas bien pris. On a eu une violente prise de bec – et en public encore ! – et je cours le danger d'être déshérité en faveur d'un petit Sang-Mêlé. J'espère que tu as les moyens de m'entretenir dans le style de vie auquel je suis habitué, parce que si cette salope vindicative obtient ce qu'elle veut… »

« Hermione est _enceinte_ ? » s'étouffa Ron. « Dieu du ciel. Ça ne lui ressemble pas – elle ne peut pas l'avoir prévu. »

« Pas encore, » convint Drago d'un ton sombre. « Mais ça ne peut être qu'une question de temps. Il va falloir que je trouve du _travail_ et que je fasse des _économies_. »

« Ne sois pas con, » dit durement Ron. « C'est plus important que ton héritage – la vie d'Hermione pourrait être en danger. »

Drago se raidit. « Plus important ? » Sa voix semblait bizarre, comme si c'était celle de quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un d'autre que l'homme avec qui il avait passé l'année précédente. « Sa vie en danger ? Il est bien plus probable que mon foutu père courre le risque de se faire plumer jusqu'à la dernière noise par cette _harpie_ – c'est sa vengeance parce que tu m'as préféré à elle, tu peux me croire. »

« Hermione n'est pas comme ça, » siffla Ron. « Tu sais que c'est vrai. »

« Si, elle est comme ça, » aboya Drago. « Demande seulement à Ombrage – j'ai entendu dire qu'elle faisait toujours des cauchemars sur la Forêt Interdite. »

Ce n'était pas l'exemple le plus heureux à choisir. Il était peut-être vrai qu'Ombrage portait toujours les cicatrices de son séjour avec les centaures, mais Ron s'en fichait comme d'une guigne, et ça faisait remonter des souvenirs de combien de temps Drago avait passé dans le camp opposé avant que les Malefoy père & fils ne se réforment soudainement.

« Hermione a généralement une bonne raison pour ce qu'elle fait. » Ron haussa les épaules.

« J'aurais dû savoir que tu prendrais son parti, » dit Drago, se levant d'un bond et abaissant un doigt accusateur vers Ron. « Tu le fais toujours. »

« Mon cul ouais, » répliqua Ron.

Normalement, ça aurait été le signe pour que Drago fasse un commentaire suggestif, et ils se seraient retirés dans la chambre pour une réconciliation sur l'oreiller – ou ils auraient simplement baisé sur le canapé – mais cette fois-ci Drago ne jouait pas. Il se tenait juste là, debout, les lèvres blanches et tremblant de rage.

« Tu n'as jamais aimé mon père, pas vrai ? »

Ron releva brusquement la tête ; il ne pouvait pas le nier. « Il n'est pas la personne que je préfère, » dit-il.

« Non, c'est Hermione, » ironisa Drago.

« En fait, c'est toi, espèce de crétin, quoique en ce moment, je me demande bien pourquoi. »

Drago se détendit de façon infinitésimale, mais seule une personne qui le connaissait bien aurait pu être capable de le dire. « Je voulais juste… »

Quoi que Drago ait été sur le point de dire, il fut interrompu par le son de quelqu'un frappant à la porte. Il tourna vivement les talons, et avança vers la porte d'un pas décidé. Il l'ouvrit de la façon typiquement dramatique d'un Malefoy, mais n'explosa pas dans le torrent d'insultes auquel Ron s'attendait. La raison en devint évidente quand le ton froid de Lucius Malefoy demanda, « Est-ce que tu as l'intention de m'inviter à entrer, ou est-ce que tu vas me laisser claquer des talons devant ta porte ? »

Ron se leva, juste au moment où Drago s'écartait, permettant à son père d'entrer dans la pièce. « Monsieur Weasley, » dit Lucius du même ton froid. « Je présume que mon fils vous a informé de la bonne nouvelle ? »

Ron hocha la tête. Il ne se faisait pas confiance pour dire quoi que ce soit qui ne ferait pas empirer la situation.

« C'est si gratifiant de recevoir tant de félicitations, » dit Lucius. « Ma coupe… déborde de joie. »

Ron tressaillit. Drago était un connard sarcastique quand il voulait, mais c'était un novice comparé à son père. Parfois, dans les heures sombres du petit matin après une chamaillerie particulièrement mauvaise, il se demandait si Drago allait devenir un autre Lucius. Pour l'essentiel, il pensait que non. Quelque chose avait dû tourner extrêmement mal dans la vie de Lucius à un moment donné pour faire de lui cet homme amer, et, quoique Drago soit de bien des manières un poseur affecté, il avait un noyau intérieur de douceur qui manquait à son père. Il fallait juste travailler très très dur pour le découvrir.

« Ecoutez, » dit Ron. « Je vois bien que vous avez besoin de temps tous les deux. Vous avez… des choses à vous dire. Je vais vous laisser. »

Les yeux froids de Lucius se posèrent sur Ron pendant un moment. « Ne manquez pas de transmettre mon bon souvenir à Hermione quand vous la verrez, » dit-il. Drago se raidit. « Et essayez je vous prie de ne pas la contrarier plus que nécessaire ; elle a eu droit à bien assez de drame pour une soirée. »

Ron soutint son regard – suffisamment longtemps pour montrer qu'il ne se défilait pas, mais pas assez longtemps pour entrer dans une bataille de dominance – puis hocha la tête. Il était un peu plus malin que le dragon de base, et n'avait pas besoin de prouver qui avait la plus longue… queue pour savoir qui allait gagner.

Ron embrassa Drago sur la joue. « Je te vois plus tard, » dit-il. « Et ne t'en fais pas. »

La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de Transplaner fut Lucius qui disait, « Je me demande vraiment parfois, Drago, d'où cette tendance à ce qu'on ne peut appeler que de la stupidité te vient ? Ce n'est certainement pas de moi. »

Bon sang, quel salaud.

L'idée de Lucius avec Hermione le mettait en colère. Elle méritait mieux que ça.

*

Hermione l'attendait. Elle ouvrit la porte et lui adressa un long regard froid qui lui fit penser à Lucius. Elle portait toujours les robes qu'elle avait mises pour le dîner, qui la faisaient paraître plus âgée et plus sophistiquée. Il n'aimait pas ; elle ne ressemblait plus à son Hermione.

« J'imagine que tu ferais mieux d'entrer, » dit-elle, s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

« Ne t'en fais pas, » répliqua-t-il. « Ton petit-ami m'a dit de ne pas te contrarier, et on sait tous ce qui arrive aux gens qui désobéissent aux Malefoy. »

Sa blague tomba effroyablement à plat, et il s'empressa d'ajouter, « Dans mon cas, ça veut généralement dire dormir sur ce satané canapé. Je ne sais pas si Lucius peut faire quoi que ce soit de pire que ça. »

Les lèvres d'Hermione tressaillirent en un sourire, mais elle le réprima rapidement. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à se laisser distraire.

Il soupira.

« Alors, toi et Lucius, comme ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Oh, allez, il va falloir que tu m'en dises plus que ça. »

Hermione affichait un air rebelle. « Non, rien ne m'y oblige. Un véritable ami accepterait mes décisions. »

Ron s'installa sur le canapé – c'était un vrai canapé, un canapé confortable, avec des coussins et tout – et dit, « Non, c'est pas vrai. Les véritables amis empêchent les gens de dérailler et de faire des choses idiotes. Les véritables amis ne laissent pas les gens se jeter du haut d'une falaise, pas vrai ? »

« J'imagine que non, » convint Hermione, s'asseyant dans un fauteuil en face de lui. « Pas qu'épouser Lucius ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec sauter d'une falaise. »

Ron pouvait trouver plusieurs différences entre épouser Lucius et sauter d'une falaise. Le truc, c'était qu'elles étaient toutes en faveur de la falaise. Ce serait plus rapide, déjà.

« Très bien, » dit-elle. « Nous nous sommes vus, comme tu le sais, quand il voulait parler de toi et Drago. Je me suis dit que ça ne ferait pas de mal de savoir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, et que ça pourrait vous servir un peu à tous les deux. Enfin, après un moment, il s'est impatienté, et il se peut que je me sois mise un peu en colère, et j'imagine qu'il y a peu de gens qui aient jamais passé un savon à Lucius, et, euh… enfin, ça lui a plu.

« Pas qu'il l'ait dit clairement, ce fieffé manipulateur. Oh non, il n'arrêtait pas de m'inviter à dîner et de me laisser croire que j'étais en train de le persuader de vous laisser tranquille tous les deux – tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'il avait l'intention d'interférer, il me faisait seulement marcher – et puis un jour…. » Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina, de la même façon que quand elle avait un problème particulièrement intéressant à résoudre, ou qu'elle trouvait un nouveau livre à lire, et le cœur de Ron sombra. Il ne l'avait jamais vu le regarder comme ça ; de toute évidence, elle était bien mordue.

« Un jour, » continua-t-elle, « il a indiqué que son intérêt pour moi était de nature plutôt plus personnelle, en se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de perdre la main parce que je ne relevais vraiment aucune de ses allusions, et moi j'ai genre battu des paupières bêtement, parce que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce dont il était en train de parler.

« Et je crois que, parce que je ne me suis pas sauvée en courant, ou que je ne l'ai pas giflé, il a pris ça comme un encouragement, et il a adopté une approche plus directe, qui s'est montrée autrement plus efficace que de multiplier les allusions. »

Ron avait une assez bonne idée de ce qu'était l'approche directe. Drago avait fait connaître ses sentiments au moyen d'un marathon de sexe qui avait laissé Ron affaibli et abasourdi et presque entièrement incapable de résister à cette vague irrésistible, dénuée de remords : Drago le désirait. Lucius était plus vieux, et en conséquence on pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'il soit plus doué pour toute cette histoire de séduction. Il était surpris qu'elle soit toujours capable de pensée cohérente. Et reconnaissant qu'elle lui épargne les détails, bien sûr.

« Et comment est-ce que tu sais qu'il t'aime ? » demanda Ron. « Qu'il te fasse grimper aux rideaux, c'est pas une raison suffisante pour l'épouser. »

« Non, mais c'est un début, » rétorqua-t-elle. « Et un changement appréciable. »

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que le commentaire porte. « J'étais jeune, » protesta-t-il. « Et toi aussi. On ne savait pas ce qu'on faisait. »

« Et tu était gay, et ça n'a pas non plus aidé, pas vrai ? » Elle soupira. « Ça n'a jamais vraiment marché entre nous, mais on continuait à essayer. Ce n'est pas tellement toi… enfin, c'est surtout toi, en fait, alors ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, Ronald Weasley. Pendant une éternité, j'ai cru que c'était moi. »

« Non, » protesta-t-il. « Ça n'a jamais été toi. »

« Je le sais maintenant, mais il m'a fallu longtemps pour le réaliser. »

Ron se sentit mal. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il avait fait du mal à Hermione. Après la volée de sorts initiale, elle s'était montrée calme et raisonnable et l'avait même soutenu, et pendant tout ce temps, elle avait cru avoir échoué d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et il savait combien elle détestait l'échec.

Et puis Lucius avait été là pour recoller les morceaux, quoique d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, ça ne s'était pas passé tout à fait comme il l'aurait attendu. Il ne pouvait qu'avoir un aperçu du fonctionnement de l'esprit de Lucius à travers le prisme de la personnalité de Drago, mais il n'y avait rien qui l'irrite plus que d'être ignoré. Et c'était essentiellement ce qu'Hermione avait fait – ignorer Lucius – mais pas d'une façon tactique, étudiée. C'était comme le loup approchant de sa proie pour la trouver en train de le regarder en face, totalement indifférente, et se grattant l'oreille.

C'était le désastre garanti, voilà ce que c'était.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a demandée en mariage ? » demanda-t-il. « Parce que je sais comment tu es quand _tu_ veux quelque chose. »

Il avait seulement voulu plaisanter, mais plus il y pensait, plus ça se tenait. Tous les deux étaient déterminés à obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient, contrairement à lui qui était plus paresseux – il supposait qu'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Il l'était, et Drago, aussi ; et ils avançaient ensemble cahin-caha.

« Oui, il a fait sa demande. Je ne peux pas dire que je m'y attendais, mais je n'allais pas refuser. Il n'a pas peur de moi, Ron. » Hermione eut un sourire plein d'affection. « J'aime ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de prétendre que je suis moins que celle que je suis pour qu'il se sente plus à l'aise. Et il paie ses elfes de maison. Pas beaucoup, mais il le fait. Pas parce qu'il pense que j'ai raison, mais parce que c'est la seule façon pour que j'emménage au manoir, quoique je ne sois pas supposée en parler à quiconque, » confia-t-elle. « Il me supprimera l'accès à la bibliothèque si je ne fais pas attention. »

« Il est dangereux, » protesta-t-il.

« Moi aussi, » répondit-elle.

« Il ne recule devant rien pour arriver à ses fins, » insista vainement Ron.

« Drago non plus. »

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« Oh, allez, » dit-elle. « Est-ce que tu es réellement en train de me dire que tu crois que vous avez été surpris en train de vous peloter à mon vingt-et-unième anniversaire par accident ? Qu'il ne l'avait pas organisé ? »

Ron n'y avait jamais pensé. Il avait été trop occupé à esquiver les mauvais sorts sur le coup, et les quelques mois suivants, il les avait passés à ramper aux pieds de sa famille et ses amis, essayant de leur expliquer pourquoi il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne s'était pas arrêté un moment pour envisager qu'un sorcier aussi puissant que Drago aurait pu lancer quelques sortilèges discrets pour s'assurer qu'ils ne soient pas pris la main dans le sac. Enfin, en l'occurrence, la main dans le slip.

Dieu, quel idiot il faisait.

« Je voulais que tu aies cette dernière journée, » dit-il. « Il n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il fallait que je choisisse, mais je ne le faisais pas. C'était égoïste, vraiment, mais je voulais une dernière journée avec mes amis avant que tout ne change. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils continueraient à me parler une fois qu'ils sauraient. »

« Je sais, » répondit-elle. « Je savais que tu me trompais, mais pas avec qui. Je savais, parce que tu as commencé à faire attention à ce que je disais, et à m'acheter des choses que j'aimais vraiment. Avant, tu m'achetais toujours des livres sur le Quidditch, et puis, d'un coup comme ça, c'étaient des livres complexes sur l'Arithmancie et les derniers journaux de Potions. »

« Drago pensait que… » Ron blanchit. Drago avait suggéré d'acheter ces choses à Hermione. Il n'avait jamais auparavant réalisé que c'était presque une trahison aussi importante que de coucher avec lui – que Drago en sache plus sur ce qu'aimait Hermione que Ron lui-même – et à quel point ça avait été petit de compter sur son petit-ami pour rester dans les bonnes grâces d'Hermione.

Hermione hocha la tête. « Je m'en doutais. N'aie pas l'air tellement inquiet ; tout ça c'est le passé maintenant. »

« Oui, mais non, pas vrai ? » Ron cherchait les mots justes. « Je veux dire, Drago est convaincu que tout ça, c'est une sorte de vengeance, et il refuse de croire que tu n'es pas comme ça. C'est comme s'il te détestait, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. »

« Penses-y un peu, » dit-elle. « Tu as passé toute ta sixième année à courir après Lavande, quand en vérité tu voulais sortir avec moi, et puis, quand tu m'as eue, il a fallu moins d'un an pour que tu commences à sortir en douce avec Drago dans mon dos. Tu n'es pas… le plus fiable des petits-amis, désolée. Et c'est beaucoup plus facile de m'en vouloir à moi qu'à toi. »

Ron eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un Cognard en plein ventre. « Je… Mon Dieu, je n'y avais pas pensé comme ça. J'étais seulement… jeune et stupide j'imagine. »

« Et, bien sûr, ça n'aide pas que Molly ne l'ait jamais invité au Terrier. »

Et ça, c'était un deuxième Cognard. « Elle l'a fait, c'est juste que je ne lui ai jamais dit. Je ne pensais pas qu'il voudrait y aller. » Et je ne voulais pas voir Drago regarder le Terrier de haut pendant des heures.

« Oh, Ron, » répondit Hermione. « Tu es un idiot, tu sais ? »

« Oui, je sais, » convint-il. « Comment tu sais toutes ces choses ? Comment est-ce qu'on arrête de faire de ces saletés d'erreurs aussi stupides ?

« Je ne sais rien ; pas vraiment. Il n'y a pas de planning de devoirs pour les relations de couple ; seulement des tonnes et des tonnes d'efforts sacrément difficiles. »

« Bordel, » dit-il. « Si toi tu sais pas comment t'y prendre, alors quel espoir ça laisse pour moi ? »

« Autant que tu veux en avoir. »

« Ce n'est pas très encourageant. »

« Je suis désolée, » dit-elle. « J'ai dépensé tout mon optimisme béat pour battre Voldemort. Ça, c'est la vraie vie, c'est beaucoup plus difficile. » Puis elle eut un grand sourire, mais il savait qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle venait de dire, parce que c'était vrai.

Il allait devoir grandir. C'était pas la joie, mais il allait bien falloir.

Il partit peu de temps plus tard. Il ne pouvait pas critiquer les choix d'Hermione, quand il n'avait même pas été conscient de ceux qu'il faisait lui en se laissant glisser vers une relation avec Drago. Il ne Transplana pas directement vers l'appartement, mais erra sans but pendant un moment, ce qui résumait assez la façon dont il avait vécu sa vie jusque là.

Quand il rentra finalement à la maison, Lucius était toujours là, et Drago semblait un peu moins tendu. Père et fils s'étaient réconciliés apparemment, ou s'étaient tout au moins mis d'accord pour recouvrir les fissures de papier peint.

« Comment allait Hermione ? » demanda Drago, et là où Ron aurait juste entendu la légère tension dans sa voix, il pouvait maintenant entendre le doute sous-jacent.

« Bien, » répondit-il, et il s'assit à côté de Drago sur le canapé. « Elle semble heureuse. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle elle ne devrait pas l'être ? » demanda froidement Lucius.

« Pas la moindre, » répondit Ron. « Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir offert mes félicitations plus tôt, mais ça a plutôt été un choc. J'ai l'impression que nous avons seulement quitté l'école la semaine dernière, et maintenant l'une de nous se range et se marie. Bonté divine, bientôt ce sera Harry. »

Les deux Malefoy le regardaient comme s'il était fou. Ce n'était pas la réaction à laquelle ils s'étaient attendus.

« Je me demandais, » continua-t-il, « si vous et Hermione aimeriez venir dîner un soir. Drago dit toujours que nous devrions recevoir plus souvent. »

« Euh, oui, » confirma Drago. « Absolument. »

« Pas le week-end prochain, remarquez, parce que nous allons déjeuner chez ma mère le samedi, » ajouta Ron. « Et il nous faudra tout le dimanche pour nous remettre. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Drago, complètement abasourdi par la nouvelle.

« C'est vrai, » affirma Ron avec fermeté. « Et je ne veux pas entendre la moindre excuse de ta part – il est plus que temps que je te présente à ma mère dans les règles. »

Ce n'était probablement pas gentil d'utiliser les tactiques de sa mère contre Drago alors qu'il n'avait pas été entraîné à les affronter, mais étant données les circonstances, il n'allait pas se passer de la longueur d'avance. Quelques déjeuners en famille, et il prendrait le coup en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

En attendant, eh bien, personne n'avait dit qu'il devait grandir là tout de suite.


End file.
